Can you fight the temptation Gabriella?
by Eric'sfangbanger
Summary: Troyella.  she is hot, he is hot. what is stoping them from being together? hate for one another.they had a past together and now she is back they never got a long will it all change can they fight the temptation.Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys if you haven't you should check out my other story I need the reviews but this story I really like. I think you will like It its going to be hot. Leave a review to tell what u think. Go Troyella there is going to be a lot of action should I change it to rated M? Give your opinion.**

This story takes place in high school. Troy and Gabriella attended elementary school and part of junior high together. In elementary school they didn't pay much attention to each other. In 6th grade troy started to tease Gabriella he would constantly bother her she would insult him also it was pure hate.

Then Gabriella moves to California when they reach 7th grade she felt happy there but she didn't feel all hyper like she used to she must admit troy Bolton always brought out something in her. While in Albuquerque troy felt the same he kind of missed her but life goes on right? A few years past they were going to be seniors.

Gabriella had become wealthy not like the superstars but she had money a lot and her body had matured she was sizzling hot every guy wanted her. Troy on the other hand was hot and became the basketball captain all the cheerleaders wanted him and the guys worshiped him except for his friends Chad, Zeke and Jason who were on the basketball team they knew him very well and just saw him as a human being.

It was summer, school started the next day Gabriella had transferred from her high school in California to attend east high for senior year and he mom said they were staying plus she couldn't wait for school to start she wanted them to know who Gabriella montez is she was a girl of adventure.

Troy couldn't wait to go back to school his friends say there was a new girl coming to school and that she was hot. They showed him her house he saw them moving in it was a fancy house while spying on them he heard her ask if she could get the room with the balcony her mom said yes, he thought that would be good he could drop by unexpected and surprise her because he had to admit she was nothing like any other girl he had ever seen (he doesn't realize its Gabriella because she looks slightly different when he last saw her) and he wanted her and he knew(thought) it would be easy well he thought it would be because who could not give into the Bolton charm. Answer:

Gabriella Montez. Are would she give into temptation?

**Tell me what you think I don't know if Ryan is going to be in there but if I decide to I will notify you and if you want to be his girlfriend in the story or should I make him gay? You tell me.**

**Review.**


	2. New girl and a hot one too

**Oh check my profile you will see my homepage which is my myspace feel free to add yourself oh and I was wondering should I change it to rated M because I have a lot of good ideas for this story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them even though I wish.

Summer was over, time for school and what a year was a head for Gabriella and troy.

Troy entered the school all the girls were all over him the guy went up and gave him high fives. After being able to get away from the cheerleaders he went up to his friends who were at their locker.

What's up guys waiting for the new girl to come?" troy asked Chad Jason and Zeke.

"Yeah you saw her she was hot and I wanted to welcome her to the school." Chad replied a smirk on his face.

Well I am sorry Chad don't get any ideas because a girl with a body like that should be with a guy with a body like this and when I say like this I mean a body of a god." Troy said pointing to himself. They all laughed.

"Fine"

"I wonder when she is going to get here"

"Look no farther there she is right now" they saw her walking through the hall ways troy couldn't help but feel jealous seeing all the boys looking at her like they were dogs and she was a juicy bone.

Gabi point of view.

I was walking in the hallways I have to admit this school looked very nice. I laughed to myself seeing all the boys looking at me with desire a guy ran to the bathroom because he didn't want to show the bulge in his pants so funny maybe if I was a boy and I saw myself in the outfit I was wearing I would have done the same. i was wearing a white mini skirt and a red tube top with little cuts at the side.( **check my profile**).i wore this knowing that it was the school colours.The bell rung everyone started heading to class. I was walking to class and then I felt someone grab my ass.I turned around to see a very hot guy with a pair of blue eyes filled with desire. Looking at him closely I then knew who he was and I knew all I felt for him was pure hate even though he was hot well to bad I was looking for some fun this year poor me.

"I have to admit the new girl is not only hot but I have to say you have a nice ass."he said with a smirk on his face his friends behind him laughing.

"Ha you are so funny, touch me again and you will regret it you and your wife in the future." She snapped at him. His friends started to laugh at him she got him good. Chad stepped in.

"Don't mind him my name is Chad. I am the co captain of the basketball team." she shook her hand.

"My name is Jason I am on the basketball team"

"Oh and my name is Zeke I am also on the basketball team"

Troy was the next to introduce himself "and my name is." Before he could finish she finished it for him.

"Your name is troy Bolton"

"Oh so I see you heard of me before" his ego getting bigger by the second thinking she just transferred here and heard about him already.

"No but I see your brain is so small to remember who I am we went to school together you dumbass" and she walked into home room.

"I think if I met a hot girl like you before I would be able to remember you" loud enough for her to hear and then he and his friends went in after her.

Troy's point of view.

Good morning class" ms darbus said I get tired of her I wanted to know what was the name of the new girl then I realized the teacher was talking about the new girl she would most likely say the name I listened "class we have a new student today her name is Gabriella Montez"

Then all of a sudden it hit she said she knew me. She was the same girl who I always fought with like we were a married couple are something. She had changed she was feisty I liked that in a girl and she didn't hang all over me but that wasn't the only good change she was beautiful has ever and may I add down right gorgeous plus she was hot. She could get any guy she want and wanted to be that guy but by the way she talked to me out there I know there is going to be a lot fights especially if she became popular. Well I have to say this is going to be just great I am going to have a lot of fun with her here. I see her turn around and smiled at me I smiled back then the bell rung it was the end of class.

**i know short will get better i promise thanks for the reveiws i felt good reading them. okay if you think ryan should be gay tell me if you want to be his girlfriend tell me by sending a reveiw there is a lot comin up for troyella.but what?find out the next time on "can you fight the temptation gabriella?"**


	3. Good kisser

**I wrote this when I wrote the first chapter but I waited to post it.**

Over the next few months Gabriella became popular she became friends with the Taylor Sharpay and Kelsi they became best friends, they saw her for who she was they weren't jealous like the other girls. Gabriella became the head cheerleader she was smart and she passed all he classes the teachers praised her and she was good in sports. She hated troy but her friends started dating his friends.

Taylor and Chad, sharpay and Zeke, Kelsi and Jason so they had to hang out with each other even though all they did was fight.

**Troy point of view**

It was lunch period everyone gathered in the cafeteria with their perspective groups. You would think Gabriella would be sitting with cheerleaders but no she would always sit with her friends who were dating my friends. We were all here sitting down excluding Gabriella. Where was she I know she is at school? We had some of the same the same classes. I turn around and I spy her talking to Nick Vasquez the footfall captain I cant help but feel jealous seeing her talking to him I heard he had a thing for her I couldn't blame him she was beautiful. To tell you the truth I don't hate her I want her. And I don't think I will get back to my old self if she is not mine. I see him flirting with her and her in return. I felt sick to my stomach. Why do I feel this way over stupid Montez? I turn around realizing Chad is asking me something.

"……….you coming?" Chad asked.

"Wait what you were saying?" I asked cuz I wasn't listening.

"There is a party tonight at one of my friends' house you want to come?"

"Yeah sure" I wonder if brie is going "is Gabriella coming?"

"Yeah Taylor is going to invite her" Chad replied laughing seeing that troy was thinking about Gabriella. "Why do you care so much?"

"I just wanted to know so I could watch out if she ever comes near to me. She is such a bitch."

Troy was too caught up talking he didn't realize there was a familiar brunette in her cheerleading uniform.

Thank you Bolton that was wonderful for you to say about me last I heard bitch means

B-beautiful

I-individual

T-that

C-cause

H – Hardons

After saying this she walked back to James. Chad was laughing his pants off.

Gabi

I am here talking the second hottest boy here guy in school and he is half white and half African American just like cookie and cream a very tasty treat. I see troy having a conversation after seeing him looking at me while talking through the corner of my eye I excuse myself and James nodded I walked over to troy when he wasn't looking and heard him saying I was a bitch that was all I heard. I laughed and he turned around I told him…….

Thank you Bolton that was wonderful for you to say about me last I heard bitch means

B-beautiful

I-individual

T-that

C-cause

H – Hardons

After saying this I walked back to James. Not before hearing Chad was laughing his pants off, I felt very good for me. I realized troy was still looking at me so I decided to have some fun if all the guys had the hots for me why not him all the boys are the same and he caused me so much pain, I decide to flirt with Jason touching his arm and stuff he started doing the same we always did this. We never did it in public people thought we were just good friends. I did this so I would hurt troy because he would want me more but hit would hurt him to know he can't get piece of me. I hated for every insult that came from his mouth but couldn't help the desire that was building up from I started going to this school wondering how it would feel to have those lips on mines. But ……..

**No ones point of view.**

Someone calling Gabriella pulled her out of her thoughts

"Gabriella" it was Taylor walking up to us.

"I was wonder if you could go to a party tonight Chad friend is hosting a party at his house and I wanted my best friend to come u can invite anyone you want".

"Ok I will go"

"Ok bye."

**Gabriella point of view.**

Hey this would be a good way to show that we are a couple

"I know it would surprise everyone that I have the hottest girl in my arms." I saw he was thinking about something and then I felt him pull me outside the cafeteria to a empty hallway and next I knew we were kissing.

"I have been waiting all day to do that I know we said lets keep it a secret but I am so glad you want everyone to know that we are a couple." Surprised I know you couldn't have been expecting that.

"So I can't wait till the party." I said

"Yeah I got to go but I will see you there ok I just cant wait to see everyone's face when they see us making out in the corner or something since we are dating.

I laughed at his enthusiasm and he kissed me.

I really do have these boys wrapped around my finger. no one can say no to me.

**Back to troy point of view after Gabi left the table.**

"She got you there" I turned and saw Taylor talking to them and when she finished Taylor walked over when she started a conversation about the party, but I kept watching Gabriella and her flirting ways with the guy James I hated him. Chad asked me something I turned to answer him when I turned back I didn't see Gabriella and her so called friend I looked back at the spot where Gabriella was she was gone I shrugged it of and excused myself I went in the hall way I heard voices I recognized them listen behind the wall.

Gabriella: so I can't wait till the party. _I can't believe it she invited him. Now I am going to see them together. I know they are friends but I always felt James had a thing for her._

James: Yeah I got to go but I will see you there ok I just cant wait to see everyone's face when they see us making out in the corner or something since we are dating._ I stopped when I heard this they were dating you've got to be kidding me what did she see in the guy. after he left and Gabriella was alone I heard her say_

I really do have these boys wrapped around my finger. No one can say no to me.

I stepped out

"You wish Montez" she started laughing. What is so funny?

Ha-ha its just that don't you think you are being Ironic you are saying that a boy wont just look at me and do what I want when the first day of school you saw all there faces and I remember you hitting on me and you helped me bring my books to class that was funny, even though you said you hated me but I knew you always wanted me. So you are wrong I could get you too if I want but you're not my type.

"And what is your type?" I asked

"Someone who is a good looking a good kisser someone with adventure someone can say no to me and someone good in bed I might add."

At hearing I went up to her and pushed her into the locker

"What are you doing?"

"This" and there it was I kissed her, I finally kissed Gabriella and I smiled when she kissed me back. I felt her hand pulling me closer. She opened her mouth that was my chance and pushed my tongue in. tongues dueled hands roamed over the others body and body heat started to rise. I pulled away seeing my work is done. I backed up and saw that I left her confused. I smiled and said

"I wonder what James would say if he found out you were kissing me"

At that she came out of her state. "What do you mean you kissed me not the other way around?"

"But you didn't push me away instead you kissed me back and I must say you are a very good kisser."

"What ever just be sure to know you were just lucky but it will never happen again even if you are a good kisser"

"We will see about that wont we Montez see you at the party wear something nice."

"I always do but not for you."

I laughed and headed to the gym. When the bell rung. I am going to be having a lot of fun this year.

Gabriella pov

Troy kissed me I can't believe he did that and I told him he was a good kisser too curse him for making me feel this way. He is the only boy who has ever gotten to me and that needs to change. I walked away to find Taylor I didn't tell her anything though. God I hate troy Bolton.

**I know I haven't updated for a while my mom look the computer from me I know it happed to you before lol please review all the excitement beings in the next chapter.i have made up my mind on what to do with ryan. adios **


	4. PARTY TIME

**Oh check my profile you will see my homepage which is my myspace feel free to add yourself .**

Its party time.

Disclaimer: i don't own any of them but u cant help a girl for wishing she owned troy.

Gabriella pov

I am here in my room getting ready for the party. I need to dress appealing who am I kidding I always do.

"What to wear." I asked out loud then the phone rang. I checked the I'd and saw that it was Taylor.

"Hello"

"Hey girl I forgot to tell it's a costume party since its like around Halloween. You should see sharpay outfit man I wonder here she get them from." I laughed after the she described it. It was a Greek goddess outfit. Who wouldn't have seen that coming? Then Taylor told me what she was wearing too it was a Native princess costume.

"I don't blame you guys it will make Chad and zeke drool" we both laughed "thanks for telling me and I have the perfect thing to wear." And I hung up.

Minutes later

The phone rings I answer it without looking at the caller id thinking its Taylor.

"Hello Taylor"

"No it's me your boyfriend"

What up do you want to pick me up for the party.

"I cant that's why I called the coach wants us to practice tonight I am sorry."

"Its okay I just will stay home then"

"No don't make me stop you from going"

"Ok but I really wish you could see me in my costume"

"Costume?" he said confused

"Yeah Taylor called and told me it's a costume party. We could do what we talked about at lunch tomorrow.

"Okay love you"

"You too" Gabriella has never said I love you even though they have been dating for weeks without anyone knowing. She did not believe in love just lust. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a Bunny French Maid Costume with Black High Heels. (Check_ my profile_).it was a very sexy costume lol.

"This will get the boys looking as if they never do its all about lust for them all about the body." She laughed and headed for the door and got into her car and drove away.

When I got to the party I could hear the music going full blast. All I could say is I love this town. I walked in and just has I predicted all the boys eyes were on me. I looked over and saw the girls so I started to walk over to them.

Troy pov.

All the guys were around me with their girlfriends Taylor and Chad were making out.

"Can you guy find a room" I told them

"Looks like some one needs some loving" Chad told me while laughing

"Shut up" I turned around wondering were Gabriella. Speak off the devil I see her walk in with the sexiest thing I have ever seen. She was wearing a very sexy maid outfit. All the guys were looking at her accept my friends they were busy with their girlfriends. Other guys who weren't in our group being with their girlfriend didn't stop them from whistling and wolf calling my girl. Wait what my girl something is wrong with me. She started heading over to us.

"Hey guys" she said when she came over to us. "Like your costumes"

"Like yours too" I said

"Everyone does"

"Do u like mines" I asked her

"And who are you supposes to be"

"Trick daddy" just then a next song came up it was pop lock and drop it ( if you don't know the song which u should video in profile)

All the girls squealed with delight and grabbed their partner leaving me and Gabriella I saw this as my chance with her.

"Where is James your lover boy?" I knew the answer I knew he had to practice.

He had practice I wasn't going to come but he told me to." she said

"Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah sure" I pulled her off to where our friends were.

Toot that thang up MAMII make it roll  
ONCE you pop pop lock it for me girl get low  
If yo mama gave it to you baby girl let it show  
Once you pop lock drop it for me maybe we can roll (oh)

Pop lock and drop it [8x

Then Gabriella stated to pop lock and drop it. She was so good.

[Verse 1:  
(Baby Huey)  
Tonite its gon be some changes  
No acting sadity  
So stop acting and get it clappin  
Cause i'm knowing you feel me  
Yeah you cute  
But don't let this shit go to yo head  
Cause with this cutie wont do PIMPIN'  
Then another one will  
You prefer rockin a skirt  
And ya heels so tall  
And we ain't wit none of that tricking but our bills so tall  
I been peepin you fo a while and you throwin it back  
If you lookin fo you a balla we got dough in da back  
Look yo color camello brown  
And yo skin so smooth  
I'm havin fantasies about what you and me can do

when i heard this he laughed cuz it was true.

And you a undacover freak  
You probably thinking da same  
I'm seein light up on yo face cause you peepin my chain  
And i ain't tryna put you out there as if you a freak  
So don't even take it that way jus say you did it fo me  
And yeah you probably roll wit me cause there's money in my pockets  
So before then i gotta see you pop lock and drop it.

They kept on dancing till it was finished. Gabriella grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs maybe she wanted to talk to me I thought. When we found and empty room she locked it and pushed me to the door and kissed me. I guess I was wrong but I was happy I was wrong though. Then she stopped.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" She asked. I nodded we left knowing our friends were busy getting busy.

After 15 minutes we finally reached.

Isn't your mom here" I asked

"No she is coming back tomorrow" she opened the front door and pulled me in. we were kissing as we headed up to her bedroom. She pushed me on her bed; I was in a sitting position and…

She crawled on top of me her legs on either side and removed her bunny ears and then was about to remove her top. I stopped her.

"What man would I be if I didn't take your top off?" I said with a smirk. After I took her top off. We started to make out again. I fell back on the bed after she removed my shirt. I started to lick and nip her neck then my hand grabbed her ass and she moaned. My hands then found its way to her breast which was covered by her bra. "I am going to kill the person who invented these things." I tried to unclasp it and could I was growing impatient and tore it of. She grabbed my bare back.

"Troy!" she moaned again.

"Yes" acting all innocent.

"I want you, I want you now"

**a/n not going any farther. i know i took out the scene but if you read it already ok.**

that was the best i ever had when we were finished before i fell asleep i heard her say

"This is our little secret"


	5. Lets Talk about this

**For those of you who asked if she was drunk or something. She will answer the question the question for you. for those who asked if she was taking birth control pills I will let you know that this is not the first time she has had sex like troy said so of course she was on birth control because she and james are having sex.**

Last time on 'can you fight the temptation Gabriella?'

"_Oh my god troy, Troy" she screamed. She leaned down and started to bit my neck and sucked it too and it felt good I couldn't help to let out a moan. "Gabriella"_

_We both came and we were awake for a while but before we fell asleep I heard her say._

"_This is our little secret"_

Now.

It was 4:30 in the morning the next day after the had sex. Gabriella was the first to wake.

**Gabriella pov.**

I slept with troy Bolton. And now I have to a tingling feeling not because I slept with him but because I slept with him and liked it. For the fist time I didn't feel like I was fucking someone, I felt like I was actually making love. I may have not have been a virgin before I slept with Troy, but he was the first one I ever made love to and I will cherish it just like a girl who had lost her virginity to a man she loves. But no one will know. I feel his arms pulling me closer as he starts to kiss me neck it feels so good. I just wonder how I am going to explain to him what happened.

**Troy pov.**

I wake up and see that Gabriella is a wake. She looks like she was thinking about something probably last night. I start to kiss the nape of her neck as I pull her closer not breaking her from her concentration. Last night was good something I have never felt before with any girl. We slept together and plus she is the one who came on to me right not the other way around. So I am guessing this means she I going to leave James and be with me. I am curios of what she meant last night when she said 'this is our little secret'.

"Brie" I say

"Yes troy and why do you keep calling me brie'"

"Because it is my nickname for you" I made that nickname long ago I finally get to use it.

"Ooo I like it so what do you want to ask?"

"Yeah after we had sex and as I was about to dose of I remember hearing you say and I quote 'this is our little secret.' What did you mean?" _please make it be good._

**Gabriella pov**

"It meant that its going to be our little secret no will ever know that we slept together." I said.

"Then you shouldn't have slept with me then there wouldn't be something to know, it's not like you were drunk last night." He looked like he was annoyed.

"You are right Bolton I wasn't drunk, what can I say James wasn't there with me and I was feeling a little horny" I lied yes me and James have slept together. I had everything planed out, I knew that James was going to have practice. I always liked troy but at the same time hated him. I just wanted to know how it would feel to be with him in that way and I did.

"So you were using me" he frightened me when he yelled, he got out of bed and started looking for his clothes.

"Well I wouldn't call it that"

"What do you mean' he said confused.

"I mean that it's not called using you if you got something out of it also. I got to quench my appetite and you go to see me naked. And it doesn't have to stop right there."

"What do you mean" he asked more confused he was so cute. He had put his shirt on I was hoping we could have some fun.

Well think about it me you a secret no one will know it will be fun in school during free periods, at my house, at your house, a hotel, in the shower….." I couldn't finish he cut me off.

"Yeah I get what your saying and I don't like it" (troy thoughts _I had to stop her it just sound so good, any guy would jump at a chance like this, but I wanted her for myself not so she could use me for her sex toy, I know I am good but god. I must admit she is good too we are perfect for each other. Readers don't tell her I said that if you do well u will see what I will do to her. She snapped me out my thoughts_)

"What are you gay; scratch that you showed me in bed you weren't gay, how about bi yeah bi because most boys would like these things."

"Well I would if I came up with the idea first and if I was doing the using not the other way around."

Fine let your pride get the best of you, you better go before your parents see your not there remember we have school you have until 6:00 after school to tell me your answer or I will just find someone else."

"Don't wait around because it's not going to happen, see you at school." And he left.

**Next time on** **'**_**Can you fight the temptation Gabriella?'**_

_**Troy makes a decision **_

**What do you think will happen? Will troy agree to her terms or not? Will his pride get the best of him? Will he tell anybody about last night or what Gabriella said that morning about going behind James back and having their 'fun'? Find out next time on '**_**Can you fight the temptation Gabriella?'**_

**Review please. Tell me if you like the idea. Tell what you predict. All you have to do is click that purple button on your left and you know the rest.**


	6. troy decision

**Hey there love the reviews. You guys and I will make you proud with what in stored. Check out my other story it needs reviews. And plus I have some Ideas for a new story you will love**

**Last time on "Can you fight the temptation Gabriella?"**

_"I mean that it's not called using you if you got something out of it also. I got to quench my appetite and you go to see me naked. And it doesn't have to stop right there."_

_"What do you mean" he asked more confused he was so cute. He had put his shirt on I was hoping we could have some fun._

_"Well think about it me you a secret no one will know it will be fun in school during free periods, at my house, at your house, a hotel, in the shower….." I couldn't finish he cut me off._

_"Yeah I get what your saying and I don't like it" (troy thoughts I had to stop her it just sound so good, any guy would jump at a chance like this, but I wanted her for myself not so she could use me for her sex toy, I know I am good but god. I must admit she is good too we are perfect for each other. Readers don't tell her I said that if you do well u will see what I will do to her. She snapped me out my thoughts)_

_"What are you gay; scratch that you showed me in bed you weren't gay, how about bi yeah bi because most boys would like these things."_

_"Well I would if I came up with the idea first and if I was doing the using not the other way around."_

_Fine let your pride get the best of you, you better go before your parents see your not there remember we have school you have until 6:00 after school to tell me your answer or I will just find someone else."_

_"Don't wait around because it's not going to happen, see you at school." And he left._

**Gab pov.**

I walked into the school, I see the gang by the lockers. Sadly troy is there with them he must feel like an outsider, having no girlfriend while hanging around with all the couples. What bothers me, is that he could have any girl he wants, they would even leave their boyfriends for him, what or maybe I should be asking who is he waiting for, could it be me? Could the girl he is waiting for be me? What I am thinking, last night was just sex. It's not because he loves me why he was angry when I wouldn't become his girlfriend. He just wanted me as a trophy to show the others he had something they couldn't have. What is wrong with me I keep on thinking about troy? I have a boyfriend who would do anything for me. Remember James it doesn't matter I never thought of myself has the commitment type same goes for troy. Some of the cheerleaders on my squad told me that he cheated on all of his girlfriends but when I came he stopped dating to there disappointment. Must have been his plan to get me even though he did get me but no one knows and no one will ever know even if he told because I would just deny it. So right now the ball is in my court as it will stay. Hopefully he says yes to what I asked him this morning. I walk over to the gang.

"Hey Gabriella" they said excluding troy he gave me no eye contact.

Suddenly I felt I pair of strong arms around me and the person kissing my neck. I turned and saw it was James.

"How was last night the party I mean? He asked after he stopped kissing my neck.

"it was so much fun every part of it, I hope we have another one just like it" I said looking troy knowing he knew what I really meant. "I wish you were there" I lied.

"You and I both I got to go we have one last game before the basketball season. And the coach is being very hard on us seeing he wants us to win the championship. But love you" he gave me a kiss and waved to guys to say bye and left. I turned to see their faces they were in a very shocked state, except troy of course.

"Ok I know what you guys are thing and yes James and I are dating and yes its been a long time well like seeing this is the third month for me in this school, we have been dating for one month and I am sorry that it took so long for me to tell you guys but wanted to get to know him first." I said or rather babbled.

"Gabriella its ok we understand. Its just we always thought you would end up with" I didn't make sharpay her statement I knew she was going to say Troy so I changed the subject.

"So guy what wee you all talking about before I came over you guys seem rather excited." My way of telling her to drop it.

"Oh we were talking about my brother my twin brother to be exact remember I told you about him Ryan." She said or asked I don't know when it comes to her.

"Yeah I remember you showed me a pick of him he is cute" I saw Troys eyes flash with jealousy, I don't know why but whatever "he is in England right for school"

"Yes he is, but he is going to return to the states to finish school and he said he has a surprise for us plus we want to have a surprise party for him when he comes" she replied.

"Oh I like parties do you need help."

"Yeah but I don't know the thing is that we are going to need a place to keep it seeing as my father is going to need the house for his business meetings." She said a little sadden.

"Hey cheer up we could have the party at my house no big deal."

"Yeah sharpay I agree with Gabriella" Chad piped up and then stated kissing Taylor.

"Chad stop we are trying to think here and yeah I agree with Gabriella" Taylor said with a giggle.

"Are you sure I mean what about your mom wouldn't she say something"Sharpay finally replied.

"She is not going to be there." Troy blurted out.

"How do you know this?" Jason asked with a smile on his face.

"Easy her mom and her mom are friends when we were over for dinner her mom told us." He lied and he did it so smooth very believable.

"As troy said she is not here she is on a business trip and going to be away until the end of the summer, so she will not know so do you want to are not it is kind of lonely in the house so you guys could sleep over to with your parents permission of course after the party.

"Ok let's do it" she jumped with joy.

"Yeah I can't wait" everyone cheered except troy he must me deep in thought.

"So when is he coming?" I asked I really need to know.

"Oh yeah he is coming Friday in the afternoon his flight is supposed to land at 4:30. I will pick him up and drive him to your house and the party begins."

"Oh that great so he is coming tomorrow" I said

"Yeah" then the bell rung we all went to our classes.

**End pov**

**Troy pov**

It's the end of the day and I am looking for Gabriella to tell her no I will not do what she proposed. I see her at her locker with James. He must have said something funny because she couldn't stop giggling. I can't take this she is supposed to with me not him. All the guys know that why wont she sees it. Well I think she is going to need me to show her. Well it seems I have made my final decision. I will do what she wants. And she will end up with me. She is mine. She was mine when she stepped into the school and she will be mine when we leave after all this is the last year of school. And no one will stop me from getting what I want and what I want is Gabriella Montez. Let's see if she will give into the temptation of loving me. I smirked the things this woman does to me. As I headed to practice all I could think about was brie my brie.

**Next time on "Can you fight the temptation Gabriella?"**

**Troy tells her his decision.**

**The surprise party.**

**What has got into troy? Oh and I love when I guy says a girl is his it's just so hot.**


	7. YOU PERV!

**Thanks for the reviews. I am asking everyone to check my other story because I really love that story you should check it out. You will love it as much as you love this story. And I will be working on another story when I am finished with this story. Oh and guys the songs that I use I know its not all loving but you know they are teenagers never felt love before so like later I will put in love songs so don't stop reading because of the music. Tell me in a review what you think. Oh and guys I will be away for two weeks. I know hopefully where I am going the have a computer. **********

**Last time on "can you fight the temptation Gabriella?"**

_**Troy pov**_

_It's the end of the day and I am looking for Gabriella to tell her no I will not do what she proposed. I see her at her locker with James. He must have said something funny because she couldn't stop giggling. I can't take this she is supposed to with me not him. All the guys know that why wont she sees it. Well I think she is going to need me to show her. Well it seems I have made my final decision. I will do what she wants. And she will end up with me. She is mine. She was mine when she stepped into the school and she will be mine when we leave after all this is the last year of school. And no one will stop me from getting what I want and what I want is Gabriella Montez. Let's see if she will give into the temptation of loving me. I smirked the things this woman does to me. As I headed to practice all I could think about was brie my brie._

Now.

Troy pov.

Practice is finished and it finished early too, now I am driving to Gabriella's house to tell her my answer. I park my car when reach my destination. I see her balcony, how about I make this interesting. Her light in her room is on, so my guess is that she is in her room. Now the game begins. I climb the tree which is right beside her house, I hear music, when I am finally on the balcony I have a clear view of what she was doing and I really liked the view. There she is in her matching bra and panties and she was dancing with her back to me. She must have not expected me to come so early. Lucky me, the balcony door is open so I decided to sneak up behind her. The song switches to one of my old time favorites "Ms new booty" she doesn't notice me. So I made my presence noticeable by wrapping my arms around her small waist, the feel of her silky smooth skin I had been yearning from I walked out her room this morning, how about I tell her later I want to see where this goes, she seems frightened at first but then turns to see the person is only me and she smirks. The intro to the song is finished then

_**[Intro: Collipark, Bubba Sparxxx**_**  
**The intro to the song is finished then….

_**[Chorus (Ying Yang Twins)**_**  
Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere **_**[3x**_**  
Rockin' everywhere **_**[2x**_  
now I realized why she had that gleam in her eyes.she started to grind on me. And I liked it.

"You are a bad montez." I said and then grinned.

"Well after what happened this morning like you saying no to what I asked, I thought I would just give you a reason to say yes or just a parting gift" she said I couldn't see her face but I knew she had a smile on her face think she had me in her palms. Well how about I wait until after the little show she is doing for me then I tell her my answer. I know I have my bad side.

**I found you MS NEW BOOTY  
Get it together and bring it back to me  
Hit the playas club for about month or 2  
Put his hand on it then see what he do **_**[2x**_

**Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight **_**[4x**_

**  
Girl I don't need you, but chu need me  
Take it off, let if flop, shake it freely**

_Wrong there because I do need Gabriella more than any thing._

**And I don't tell stories, I let em tell theyself  
And you aint gotta sell sex, girl, it sells itself, Like nothing else  
Yeah I'm a country boy, but that big city bottom fill me up with joy  
Aint life grand (life's grand) livin up daddy  
Here go da whisper song, baby this is us ready?  
Put it on me enthusiastically, what ever it is that chu do, you do it admirably  
And I aint choose it, that thang chose me  
Its bubba and ying yang, all the way in this thang  
YO!**

**  
**_She pushes me to sit on her bed. And she starts to give me a lap dance. Yes I am loving life right now._

**Booty, booty, booty, booty, rockin' everywhere **_**[3x**_**  
Rockin' everywhere **_**[2x**_**  
**  
**I found you MS NEW BOOTY  
Get it together and bring it back to me  
Hit the playas club for about month or 2  
Put his hand on it then see what he do **_**[2x**_

**  
**_I never knew she could dance this well. Many might not see booty shacking as a form of dancing. Well let me tell you to me that's my favorite, I am a boy aren't i._

_  
_**Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight **_**[4x**_

**Quarter to twelve and we just getting in  
Bubba gonna make ya spark wit da Ying Yang Twins  
Sippin on patron, blong blong blong  
Shawdy in a thong, whom whom whom  
Ass get da jiggling, MOTHER FUCKING WIGGLYING  
Get that thang shakin, like she frost bit shivering  
Ass be delivering, all type of flashes, cashes  
Got these hoes shaking that molasses**

She sits on my lap her legs around me I cant help put sing this part when they whisper.i heared that when you whisper into a girls ear it turns her on.

(Troy sings)  
**SHHHHHH  
Let me whisper in your ear  
Get your self together go and buy some new gear  
Something with your hair den  
Hit da club, shake ya ass and da brothers gonna show some love  
Do that move ya did just a minute ago  
I guarantee you'll make all da dough  
So gon do ya thing baby, work what chu got, to get what chu want  
Make that money, don't let it make u.**

after they say that while the music is still playing I whispering her ear

"I made my decision long time brie after school actually. And my answer was yes then and it still is." She looks at me I think she is going to kiss me so I close my eyes and lean in.out of nowhere I feel I hand made a swift contact with my cheek, while she gets off me.

"What was that for? Isn't that the answer you wanted?" I asked confused what is with this girl.

"I can't believe you" she exclaimed

"What? You know you have a habit of not getting to the point." I was annoyed she hit me for what reason so ever.

"You made me do all of that bumping and grinding I gave you a lap dance too and you already had made a decision."

"Well I didn't want to be rude and stop you, I would of let down the male generation to not be able to take advantage of what is given to me"

"why do you always say that" this girl just keeps leaving me baffled.

You always refer to yourself being a boy and that you have to do certain stuff because you are one. To tell you the truth I don't think if like a disease came and whipped out the male population that they would be missed by us females." She joked. Where does her pretty little head come up with these stuff. I being to joke back

"are you sure"

"yes I am sure" when she says this I grab her. And start to kiss her so softly and slowly but showing want also. I heard a moan. Pleased with myself I step back.

"So you wouldn't miss that?" I said with confidence.

"maybe, but girls could do that too" this girl was very good with the come backs.

"yeah, but what kind of worl would it be if you didn't have the guys watching."

"You perv" she started laughing. I love hearing her laugh its so soothing.i pick her up and threw ourselves on the bed, straddling her. I started to tickle her.

"troy………. Please……….stop" she tried to say through the laughing.

" no, only if you say 'troy is the hottest secret lover out there with the body of a god and I am grateful he said yes to me'." I said I know I have a big ego.

"Fine troy is the hottest secret lover out there with the body of a god and I am grateful he said yes to me" she said I stopped tickleing her.

"Good girl now how about a kiss" with in no timei felt he rlips on mine. It turned into a huge make out session until I was ready to take her out of her under garments we both heared.

" oh my god"

we looked up to see………..

**cliffy I know. Oh guys I know I was to put the party also but first I need you guys to do something. Review and tell me if you want to be ryans girlfriend/ boyfriend lol. if you get this question right I will pick you.**

_**what does the basketball coach eat while reading the newspaper in his office**_ **? tha faster i get the answer in the reviews the faster i can contact u and make a next chap before i leave.**


	8. To many questions

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Last time on "Can you fight the temptation Gabriella?"**

"You perv" she started laughing. I love hearing her laugh its so soothing. I pick her up and threw ourselves on the bed, straddling her. I started to tickle her.

"Troy………. Please……….stop" she tried to say through the laughing.

"No, only if you say 'troy is the hottest secret lover out there with the body of a god and I am grateful he said yes to me'." I said I know I have a big ego.

"Fine troy is the hottest secret lover out there with the body of a god and I am grateful he said yes to me" she said I stopped tickling her.

"Good girl now how about a kiss" with in no time I felt her lips on mine. It turned into a huge make out session until I was ready to take her out of her under garments we both heard.

"Oh my god"

We looked up to see………..

Troy pov.

"Sharpay?" we shouted seeing the blond at Gabriella's door.

"Yes its me I can't believe this you guys have been seeing each other behind your friends back and Gabriella you have James."

"Please sharpay let me explain and wait what you are doing here."

"Well since tomorrow is the party we were thinking that we should start setting things up. and I am listening" she still had a shock expression on her face.

"Oh, well at the party I mean after the party we hooked up" Gabriella said with a look on her face.

"Oh my god you guys slept together. The next day you guys were acting all normal"

"What can I say we are good actors" I said with a chuckle and a giggle left Gabi.

"Yes you guys are that's why I think you guys should be in the drama club" she said with a smirk.

'No" we shouted

"Fine I get it, we better go downstairs before people get suspicious."

"Ok but sharpay" Gabriella said

"Yes"

'Keep this between us' we both said

"Yes I will" and then she left us to but our clothes on well Gabriella to put her clothes on.

We went downstairs and see the rest of the gang. Chad though gives Gabriella and I a funny look.

"hold up" said Chad well I mean shouted Chad.

"what?" everyone screamed back including me.

"what is troy doing here,I may be stupid……."

"we know you are" said Taylor following laughs from everyone else.

"very funny, but anyways as I was saying, we all came together right but I don't rememeber troy coming eith us or us telling him to meet us here." Why did he have to be so smart.

'yeah why are you here troy we were about to call you."asked kelsi this girl was always quiet why she chose to be talkative now.

"guys my parents are gabriellas moms clients aswell as they are friends ms. Montez asked if I could watch over her and I really didn't want her to know I I despise Gabriella so I said yes."I said rather smoothly I heard Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. Was she ashamed of us? I shake the thoughts out my head.

"OK" Kelsi replied she believed thank god.

"wait why were u coming from her room you could of just stayed down here." Omg why can't he shut up. It was Gabriella's time to talk.

"there was this spider in my bathroom and I asked him to come up to my room and kill it. I would never touch it eww." She said with a disgusted face. I laughed to myself I knew that Gabriella wasn't afraid of a little spider, but they didn't.

"ok everyone how about we just get the things together." Said sharpay. Gabriella and I gave her thankful glances she nodded.

I went up to brie "not bad" she smiled "I learned from the master"

After we got things done. Everyone left including me. I didn't want them suspicious. Hopefully sharpay will keep her mouth shut. Don't get me wrong she is my friend but she can talk a lot at times. If she told everyone it would ruin my plans.

**Sorry you guys I was going to put the party scene with this but my mom said she was going to turn of the internet so I had to hurry and post this online please don't hate appreatiate that I defied my mother and wrote this for you guys to read I better go she is going to turn it off. i might have to wait 3 dayz or more**


	9. WHO IS SLEEPIN OVER?

I am back you guys getting back to my reading and such. Here is something for you.

Its Friday

**Gabriella. Pov**

Its Friday, time for the party at my house. It's after school so everyone is at my house except sharpay and Zeke. They went to pick Ryan up like an hour ago they should be here and minute. After sharpay catching me and Troy in the act and chads suspicions, I couldn't even get to speak to troy because James was always at my side every minute, I had to invite him to the party I didn't want him suspicious. I am so evil I don't know why I am doing this to James he is such a nice guy to nice and I am doing this, well what he doesn't know cant hurt him right?

**Troy pov. '**

I haven't had Brie in my arms all day. Stupid James was with her every second. I see him over there holding her my girl in his arms. I can't help but feel jealous I mean I love her, do I even know what love is? By looking at her I know I am in love. But anyways she will soon love me. I don't but when looks at me I see something other than lust I see…..

"Troy man come out of it sharpay and Ryan are here. I can hear the car pulling up the drive- thru." Chad said taking troy out of his thoughts.

"Oh ok sorry about that" troy said a little shaken

"Man what's wrong" Chad asked sensing something was up with me his best friend, but before I could get a word in.

"Surprise" the whole gang shouted.

"Yeah surprise" it was like I was the one surprised I wasn't expecting that.

"I can't believe you guys did all of this for me" Ryan exclaimed.

"Don't thank us thank Gabriella its house, without her we wouldn't have been able to have a party."

"And who is this wonderful Gabriella" Ryan asked his eyebrow raised.

"That would be me" Gabriella says as she holds out her hand for Ryan to shake. And Ryan takes it.

"My name is Ryan Evans, and I was just joking around when I asked who you were, I know who you are sharpay talks about you a lot and how kind you are and smart and may I say beautiful." Ryan says. Gabriella starts to blush. Is Ryan trying to take my girl.? No.

"I hope we could be friends" Ryan asked. Oh thank god.

"Hey its never hurts to have another friend. And I have been waiting to meeting months to meet you and may I say you look rather handsome." Are they flirting, she did look at him when she said it. She is trying to get me jealous, its like she has a strong hold on me and she knows it too. What about James he does look jealous.

"And who is this beautiful girl, I am guessing this is your girlfriend?" I was so caught up watching brie I didn't see the girl holding Ryan's hand.

"Right you are this is Nica"

"Nice name and nice to meet him and Ryan I must say you not only have good taste in fashion but in girls too. Nica started to blush.

"So I guess Troy is the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend" Gabriella jokes everyone laughs even James. Keep laughing when I have Gabriella you won't be laughing then.

"Yeah always kick me when I am down. Lets get this party going."

After that the party went full sing. Everyone was having fun. But I hated it seeing Gabriella dancing with James. She was grinding on him, the only guy she can she should be grinding on is me. I felt this possessiveness come over me. She was mine. She is mine she needs to know that. I walked over to her and James. When I reached…..

"Hey man I am sorry to interrupt but Gabriella's mom is on the phone" I lied

"Oh I hope she is not coming before the summer. I will be right back ok honey" honey she is calling him honey now.

"It's ok" and with that off we headed to the kitchen with Gabriella in front. when we reach.

**No ones pov**

"I wonder what my mom wants……" she didn't get to finish because troy out of nowhere pushed her into the wall and started to kiss her. She gasped from being surprised and shocked. Troy took that to his advantage and thrust his tongue in her month. Gabriella let him. 2 minutes past with them groping and moaning and they stopped for air.

"I have been waiting all day for you to do that." Gabriella said with her eyes closed taking the time with him in.

"I know I have that affect on people"

"Well we should do it again, I didn't think you had it in you, to lie to me using my mom to get me all to yourself." she said while playing with his shirt.

"Yes troy Bolton is back" troy said diving in for another kiss. Gabriella turned her head he caught her cheeks instead.

**Troy pov**

"Well we can't stay here got to go, James is waiting, plus its time for the sleepover, they didn't even tell us if they could stay." And with that she left. I followed shortly to see her in a lip lock with James. How can she do this to me? After their little make out she walks over to the gang.

"Ok I forgot to ask who can stay over" Gabriella asked

"James what did your parents say about the sleepover" please say they said no please.

"They said…………

There you guys have it I have more I wrote the thing on the bus to Colorado and back. I just don't have time to post all of it and school is coming up. Put I will pos t soon if I get a lot of review oh and thanks guys for everything for all the review I already have and for those who added me to there favorite author etc. I love you guys

xoxoxdanielleoxox


	10. NICA THE NEXT NANCY DREW!

**Hey thanks for the reviews.**

**Last time on 'Can you fight the temptation Gabriella?'**

_**No ones pov**_

"_I wonder what my mom wants……" she didn't get to finish because troy out of nowhere pushed her into the wall and started to kiss her. She gasped from being surprised and shocked. Troy took that to his advantage and thrust his tongue in her month. Gabriella let him. 2 minutes past with them groping and moaning and they stopped for air._

"_I have been waiting all day for you to do that." Gabriella said with her eyes closed taking the time with him in._

"_I know I have that affect on people"_

"_Well we should do it again, I didn't think you had it in you, to lie to me using my mom to get me all to yourself." she said while playing with his shirt._

"_Yes troy Bolton is back" troy said diving in for another kiss. Gabriella turned her head he caught her cheeks instead._

_**Troy pov**_

"_Well we can't stay here got to go, James is waiting, plus its time for the sleepover, they didn't even tell us if they could stay." And with that she left. I followed shortly to see her in a lip lock with James. How can she do this to me? After their little make out she walks over to the gang._

"_Ok I forgot to ask who can stay over" Gabriella asked_

"_James what did your parents say about the sleepover" please say they said no please._

"_They said…………_

**Now.**

"James what did your parents say about the sleepover" Gabriella asked, please say they said no please.

"They said yes but I cant because the coach yes we need the rest for the championship game. And I really wanted to spend the night with my baby." James replied, He makes me sick 'oh Gabriella I really wanted to spend the night with you' I thought mocking james.

"awww you are so sweet" Gabriella gave him a kiss on his cheek. I need to stop this.

"sorry to burst in on the moment but what about you guys will you be able to stay over"

"I don't know I need to ask my my parents" ryan said

"No worry bro I asked already we can stay what about you Nica" sharpay asked

"I will have to go and asked my aunt my parents are still in Europe I just came to be with Ryan while I stay with her." Nica said "where is the phone?"

"I will show you oh and Gabi everyone is staying." Chad said while he showed the phone in the kitchen.

**Nica pov**

Has Chad and I walk into the kitchen.

"This will take a sec" I say as I take the phone and dial the # my aunt answers.

'Hi aunt Tessa'

'Hi what do you want are you having fun?'

'Yes but I was wondering if I can stay over some friends house every one is staying there parents allowed them to.'

'I don't know'

'Please aunty'

'Fine ok but I want you here first thing in the morning'

'Thank you bye'

'Bye sweetheart'

I hung up the phone and turn to Chad.

"She said yes"

"Whoa she must trust you a lot she doesn't know us and she is letting you."

"Yeah, Chad can I ask you something?"

"Yeah shoot"

"I may not really know you guys but I am sensing something other than friendship with troy and Gabriella."

"What do you mean" he asked

"Well when troy looks at Gabriella it seems he is jealous that she is with James."

"I see that too I wonder why? They normally act like they hate each other but I know they don't" Chad replied while thinking

"Well I think there is something going on between them and you know what I think they would make a great couple." I said

"that what we all thought then one day boom Gabriella drops a bomb on us that she has a boyfriend." He said just then sharpay comes in.

"What are you guys talking about" sharpay asked

"Troy as a thing for Gabriella" I said

"What no why would you think that?" sharpay asked all frantic. which went unnoticed by Chad. What is wrong with her? She was all calm out there.

"As I said to Chad he seems angry when he sees James and Gabriella kissing are dancing if they are doing anything together." I said

"I agree" Chad said.

"Well he is just jealous that Gabriella has someone and he doesn't." sharpay said very quickly.

"But why I mean everyone out there has a partner. And he looks like a boy who can get any girl he wants."

"I don't know he is a boy you never can understand them." sharpay said

"Hey there is a boy standing here"

"With that hair sorry honey no one would even notice, anyways lets go back" and she walked out and we followed. Something is going on and I am going to get to the bottom of it. I come out just in time to see James leave after giving Gabriella a goodnight kiss.

"guy my aunt said yes"

**troy pov**

"Ok well lets see each couple gets there own rooms" Gabriella said

"What about you and troy?" Chad asked

"Well I of course is going to sleep in my room troy has to sleep on the coach I was going to make him and Ryan sleep in the same room but Nica can take it."

"No worries I can just go home" nica said what is wrong with her I don't want to sleep with Ryan.

"No you stay"

"Ok why don't you make troy sleep in your room?" No you feeling me, Please say yes.

"I don't know ok but I hope he doesn't snore."

"No worries I don't snore" I said.

"Now that that's been said your rooms are on the west wing and troy and I will be one the east wing goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight" they said I followed Gabriella.

**No one pov**

As they reached the room, Troy pushed Gabriella in the wall. He started to kiss her. Of course she let him. Then troy started to think about Gabriella dancing and kissing James and he felt some kind of possessiveness come over him. Like he needs to brand her showing that she is his. They walked to the bed lips still in contact. And pushed her on the bed, with him on top. And he moved from her lips to her neck and started to nibble and suck on it.

"Oh my god troy, do not stop" Gabriella said

"I wasn't planning too" he growled against he neck. When he was sure he left his mark, he moved to her lips again while the both groped at different places on the others body. When it was to much for him troy stated to take Gabriella's clothes off. When she was left in her bra and panty Gabriella then realized what was going on and broke the kiss.

"We can't do this"

"Why not we both can be quiet" he said

"You and I both know that's not happening" she said. troy kissed her and the made love anyways, of course they did the best the can by biting the sheets to keep quiet. Waiting for the next day.

Hey don't tell them that I said they made love. Troy may like that but not Gabriella.lol

Review .


	11. Hot Hot Hot !

**Hey thank s for the review I have many ideas for other stories but can't right then till this is finished and until I reach the number of reviews I want.**

_**No one pov**_

_As they reached the room, Troy pushed Gabriella in the wall. He started to kiss her. Of course she let him. Then troy started to think about Gabriella dancing and kissing James and he felt some kind of possessiveness come over him. Like he needs to brand her showing that she is his. They walked to the bed lips still in contact. And pushed her on the bed, with him on top. And he moved from her lips to her neck and started to nibble and suck on it. _

"_Oh my god troy, do not stop" Gabriella said _

"_I wasn't planning too" he growled against he neck. When he was sure he left his mark, he moved to her lips again while the both groped at different places on the others body. When it was too much for him troy stated to take Gabriella's clothes off. When she was left in her bra and panty Gabriella then realized what was going on and broke the kiss._

"_We can't do this"_

"_Why not we both can be quiet" he said_

"_You and I both know that's not happening" she said. Troy kissed her and the made love anyways, of course they did the best the can by biting the sheets to keep quiet. Waiting for the next day_

It was 10:00 in the morning everyone was in the kitchen looking for something to eat for breakfast after having to take a quick shower. Everyone accept for troy and Gabriella. They used all their energy in their 'activities' last night.

"Hey you guys, I am not eating any of this stuff" Chad said

"Why not?" Nica asked

"All of these stuff are healthy I mean even the cereal is, I mean haven't Gabriella ever heard of frosted flakes but no its raison brand, the fridge is filled with vegetables and soy milk"

"So?" a confused Nica asked

"I am a man, woman, I don't eat this stuff" Chad said "I got an idea how about we all go out for breakfast."

All the boys nodded in agreement but the girls were hesitant.

"We can't leave troy and Gabriella here" Taylor & kelsi said together.

"We'll if you want to hear one of there arguments when they wake you can stay" with that Chad left knowing saying that everyone would follow because they didn't want to be apart of the Gabriella and Troy show. But there was another reason.

10 minutes after they left.

Gabriella woke up she lazily put her robe on and walked to the bathroom. She started to brush her teeth while looking in the mirror. When she finished she washed her face to clear her vision. She saw herself more clearly in the mirror. Then she saw it a little read mark on her neck.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," Gabriella screamed, it could be heard all around the house but no one was at home no except of Troy and her. She stomped out of the bathroom to the bed where troy was still asleep. It seemed that he was asleep. Gabriella raised her hand ready to smack him. When it was a few inches away from Troy he grabbed her hand

"What the h---" she didn't get to finish troy grabbed her and pulled her down on the bed to meet him in a very passionate kiss. Gabriella got lost in it instantly, but remembered about why she was angry at him. She pushed him off.

"What was that for?" a very bemused troy asked

"You gave me a hickey" she practically screeched.

"Soo!!!!!!!!! Does that give you a right to be slapping people in the morning? Me thinks no, plus I see nothing wrong with giving you a hickey it is my mark to show that you my mate"

"You know you sound like Angel from Buffy the vampire slayer with the whole mate thing, but did you ever think a bout James"

"What about him?" an annoyed troy asked.

"Picture this me and James in bed making out, then he moves to my neck and what does he see yeah that's right a hickey not made by his mouth. He knows I must be cheating but whom? I have to tell him. We break up, every one finds o--"

Before she finishes troy pulled her in to another mind blowing kiss not soft but a brutal one, it was kind off animalistic, he was thrusting his tongue in her mouth, it was filled with possessiveness and lust and of course hunger. It was hard for her to keep up. Out of nowhere troy pushed her on the bed and started to put his clothes on. Gabriella touched her lips; it was a kiss like this he would give that always left her speechless. When troy was finished he walked to her and whispered in her ear.

"Oh brie" troy said

"Yes troy" that all she could say

" You are very graphic the thought of the end of Jabella really in some twisted way turn me on to know I can do anything to you anywhere whenever I want." And with that he went to the kitchen.

**Sorry I haven't updated y'all I have a lot of homework. Oh I really needed to include Buffy and Angel I miss those shows I am a Bangel fan. I will try my best. This isn't how the chapter was to go it would have been too long and as I sad to much HW. I go to a school of science after all. And people I love seeing I mean watching gossip girl. I never read the book. But I sure as hell am going to watch the teen drama.**

**Signing out**

**Danielle**

**Ps. Remember to review.**


	12. Somebody knows

**Thank for the reviews. Gossip girl is hot.**

**Last time on 'can you fight the temptation Gabriella?'**

"_You know you sound like Angel from Buffy the vampire slayer with the whole mate thing, but did you ever think a bout James"_

"_What about him?" an annoyed troy asked._

"_Picture this me and James in bed making out, then he moves to my neck and what does he see yeah that's right a hickey not made by his mouth. He knows I must be cheating but whom? I have to tell him. We break up, every one finds o--"_

_Before she finishes troy pulled her in to another mind blowing kiss not soft but a brutal one, it was kind off animalistic, he was thrusting his tongue in her mouth, it was filled with possessiveness and lust and of course hunger. It was hard for her to keep up. Out of nowhere troy pushed her on the bed and started to put his clothes on. Gabriella touched her lips; it was a kiss like this he would give that always left her speechless. When troy was finished he walked to her and whispered in her ear._

"_Oh brie" troy said_

"_Yes troy" that all she could say_

" _You are very graphic the thought of the end of Jabella really in some twisted way turn me on to know I can do anything to you anywhere whenever I want." And with that he went to the kitchen. _

**Now**

"what the hell, who does he think he is with his dirty comments that leave me wanting him more, no we are not together ahhhh" Gabriella lets out a moan of frustration. She walks to the kitchen to see troy eating some captain crunch.

"Where did you get that from?" Gabriella asked

"I brought it over, you always have some healthy foods over here, I just can't eat?" troy answered. Gabriella looks around wondering where is everyone was.

"They are not here they left while you where in the bathroom." Troy answered her thoughts.

"How did you know that I was thinking that, are you psychic or something" she joked.

"No, either it's because you're predictable or maybe its because I know you so well." He said nonchalantly

"How do you do it?" she questioned

"How do I do what?"

"Go from incredibly sexy to dispassionate" she murmured

"You want to see sexy I will give you sexy" he started to show of his muscles his biceps.

"Yeah that is totally hot" she said sarcastically just then they heard the car drive up the driveway.

"That must be the guys"

"All I am saying is that what she is doing is stupid"

"What you guys talking about" Gabriella asked

" nothing much just that sharpay here was reading star and it said that Britney spears is paying 1million dollars for cosmetic surgery it seems she want to look the way she use to" zeke answers

"I get where she is coming from" sharpay

"Of course you do sharpay but let's stop talking about Britney" nica interrupted Chad "omg I was watching insider and they said that Ashley tisdale got a new nose, I prefer her old one though"

'PEOPLE" CHAD SHOUTED

"wait listen to this I read that a bunch of people from STAR saw Zac effron, they thought he was coming from a movie set because he was wearing make up, when asked if had just come one he replied "no this is something he does everyday. He was wearing fake eyelashes and foundation. I started laughing from that day on I was like Zac effron is of my list of husbands" Gabriella laughed.

"What about lover" Taylor pitched in, Gabriella started to blush, and everyone laughed.

"I knew it no guy is that good looking other than me" Chad said being all conceited said.

"Chad honey what do you mean are you saying are jealous of him that your hot for him."

"No OMG no way I am strait I thought I showed you that already. And even if I was not strait he would not be my first choice it would have to be someone who is at least good in sports someone like me."

"You mean like Troy" Gabriella commented

"Yeah, wait, what, no hellz no" Chad screamed

Everyone laughed everyone other than troy and Chad that is.

"Ha-ha good one Gabriella I need to talk to troy excuse us" troy and Chad started to walk outside to the backyard.

"Don't take too long Chad I want my kisses too" Taylor said everyone started laughing again.

Outside

"What is it you want to talk about Chad?"

"I was hoping you would be the one talking"

"What are you talking about?" troy asked irritated

"I know about you and Gabriella"

"That we hate each other I know you were slow but not that slow."

"Troy stop, the jig is up, I heard you guys last night, when I went to talk to you"

"So what, you know what you going to do about it?" troy asked

"No the question is what are you going to do about it?"

"Stop being so vague"

"you need to break of this arrangement you guys have, and you need to do It now."

**What will troy say? Will he listen to Chad? If he does what will Gabriella do?**

**Find out next on **

_**Can you fight the temptation Gabriella**_

**I will try to post it tomorrow because this is regent's week and I need to study.**

**Peace out**

**Peace out double d.**


End file.
